Spirit Names
Law of Names The law simply states that by knowing the true and complete name of an phenomena or entity gives you complete control over it. There are two premises upon which this upon this law is based: First, a name is simply a symbol of the definition of an phenomena or an entity. If the phenomena is fire, one simply says fire instead of describing the whole phenomena of fire. If the entity is a man, one just says a man. The names or terms fire and man convey the definitions of fire and man. Names convey defini- tions to others provided they are spoken in a mutual language spoken by both the speaker and listeners. Second, the names of phenomena and entities can expand as one gains more knowledge about the subject matter. This is extremely important because the more one knows about a thing the more control one has over it. In some incidences a name of a thing can be traced to its root, even in a foreign language, which will supply one with additional information about the thing. Spirit Names List ARIEL: Anglicized form of Hebrew unisex Ari'el, meaning "lion of god." In the bible, this is a name applied to the city of Jerusalem, and the name of a chief of the returning exiles. In the Apocrypha, this is the name of an archangel who rules the waters. It is also the name of a moon of Uranus, and the name of a spirit in Shakespeare's play "The Tempest." DUŠA: Unisex pet form of Czech Dušan and Dušana, meaning "soul, spirit." NESCHUME: User submitted name of a vessel. It is the Yiddish word for "soul." SKUDAKUMOOCHOOOWTE: Micmac word for the "Milky Way, the spirits' road." MALE: ACHAK: Native American Algonquin name meaning "spirit." AHRIMAN: Middle Persian form of Old Persian Angra Mainyu, meaning "devil; evil spirit." In mythology, this is the name of the god of darkness, death and destruction, and the number one enemy of Ahura Mazda. ALASTOR (Αλάστωρ): Greek name meaning "avenging spirit." In mythology, this is the name of the daimon spirit of family blood feuds, the afflicter of vengeance upon children for the crimes of their fathers. ANGRA MAINYU: Old Persian myth name of the source of all evil, the twin brother and main enemy of Ahura Mazda, meaning "evil spirit; devil." AVALLACH: Celtic Arthurian legend name of a king of Avalon who made Galahad's shield, meaning "apple's masculine spirit." King Avallach painted a red cross on the shield with the blood of Joseph of Aramathea. AVALLOC: Variant spelling of Celtic Avallach, meaning "apple's masculine spirit. AVIRA (אַוִירָא): Aramaic name meaning "air, atmosphere, spirit." CHEVEYO: Native American Hopi name meaning "spirit warrior." CHUCHIP: Native American Hopi name meaning "deer spirit." DROGO: Possibly from 1) a Slavic name brought to England by the Normans, from the element dorogo, meaning "dear," shortened to Drogo, or, 2) from the Anglo-Saxon word drog, meaning "ghost, phantom." DU'AN: Serbian name meaning "soul." DUMNONOS: Celtic myth name of a god worshiped by the Dumnonii, meaning "world spirit." DUŠAN: Czech name derived from the Slavic element dusha, meaning "soul, spirit." DUŠANEK: Pet form of Czech Dušan, meaning "soul, spirit." DUŠEK: Pet form of Czech Dušan, meaning "soul, spirit." ESPIRIDIÓN: Spanish form of Greek Spiridion, meaning "little spirit." EUTHYMIOS (Ευθύμιος): Ancient Greek name composed of the elements eu "good, well" and thymos "soul, spirit," hence "good-spirited." EUTHYMIUS: Latin form of Greek Euthymios, meaning "good-spirited." EUTIMIO: Spanish form of Latin Euthymius, meaning "good-spirited." FRAVARDIN (فروردین): Persian name derived from the word fravashi, meaning "guardian spirit." GOGO: Basque name meaning "spirit." HANIA: Native American Hopi name meaning "spirit warrior." HEW: Scottish form of Old French Hugues, meaning "heart," "mind," or "spirit." HEWIE: Variant spelling of English Hughie, meaning "heart," "mind," or "spirit." HOTOTO: Native American Hopi name meaning "warrior spirit who sings" or "he who whistles." HUBERT: Old French form of Latin Hubertus, meaning "bright heart/mind/spirit." HUBERTUS: Latinized form of German Huppert or Hupprecht, meaning "bright heart/mind/spirit." HUBRECHT: Dutch form of German Hupprecht, meaning "bright heart/mind/spirit." HUCHON: Medieval Scottish form of French Hugon, meaning "heart," "mind," or "spirit." HUDD: Variant spelling of English Hudde, meaning "heart," "mind," or "spirit." HUDDE: Medieval pet form of English Hugh, meaning "heart," "mind," or "spirit." HUE: Variant spelling of English Hugh, meaning "heart," "mind," or "spirit." HUEY: Variant spelling of English Hughie, meaning "heart," "mind," or "spirit." HUET: Medieval diminutive form of English Hue ("heart," "mind," or "spirit"), hence "little heart/mind/spirit." HUGH: English form of Old French Hugues, meaning "heart," "mind," or "spirit." HUGHE: Variant spelling of English Hugh, meaning "heart," "mind," or "spirit." HUGHIE: Pet form of English Hugh, meaning "heart," "mind," or "spirit." HUGO: Latin form of Old French Hugon, meaning "heart," "mind," or "spirit." HUGON: Old form of French Hugues, meaning "heart," "mind," or "spirit." HUGUBERT: Old German name composed of the elements hug "heart, mind, spirit" and behrt "bright," hence "bright heart/mind/spirit." HUGUES: French name of Germanic origin, derived from the element hug, meaning "heart," "mind," or "spirit." HUIB: Pet form of Dutch Hubrecht, meaning "bright heart/mind/spirit." HUPPERT: Contracted form of German Hupprecht, meaning "bright heart/mind/spirit." HUPPRECHT: Variant form of German Hugubert, meaning "bright heart/mind/spirit." HUUB: Pet form of Dutch Hubrecht, meaning "bright heart/mind/spirit." HUW: Welsh form of French Hugues, meaning "heart," "mind," or "spirit." IMAMU: African Swahili name meaning "spiritual guide." KNEPH: Egyptian name meaning "spirit." KOTORI: Native American Hopi name meaning "screech owl spirit." MAHATMA (महात्मा): Hindi name composed of the Sanskrit elements maha "great" and atma "life, soul, spirit," hence "great soul." MENTOR (Μέντωρ): Greek name derived from the word menos, meaning "spirit." In mythology, this is the name of the son of Álkimos. MUNDOO: Native American Algonquin name for the "Great Spirit," but it was applied to "the devil" by the first Christian missionaries. NURZHAN (Нұржан): Kazakh name meaning "light soul." RYUU (竜): Japanese name meaning "dragon spirit." SHEN (1-沈, 2-蜃, 3-神): Chinese name meaning 1) "cautious" or "deep," 2) "giant clam," or 3) "god, spirit." SHUG: Pet form of Medieval Scottish Huchon, meaning "heart," "mind," or "spirit." SPIRIDION (Σπυρίδιον): Greek name derived as a diminutive form of Latin spiritus, meaning "little spirit." In use by the Croatians. SPIRIDON (Спиридон): Russian form of Greek Spyridon, meaning "spirit." SPIRIT: English unisex name derived from the vocabulary word, "spirit," from Latin spiritus, meaning "breath." SPIRO (Σπύρο): Variant spelling of Greek Spyro, meaning "spirit." SPIROS (Σπύρος): Variant spelling of Greek Spyros, meaning "spirit." SPYRIDON (Σπυριδων): Greek name derived from Latin spiritus, meaning "spirit." SPYRO (Σπύρο): Short form of Greek Spyridon, meaning "spirit." SPYROS (Σπύρος): Pet form of Greek Spyridon, meaning "spirit." UBERTO: Italian form of Latin Hubertus, meaning "bright heart/spirit." UGO: Italian form of Latin Hugo, meaning "heart," "mind," or "spirit." WANAGEESKA: Native American Sioux name meaning "white spirit." Sources http://www.20000-names.com/ghost_names_spirit_names.htm Category:Magic